Tomb Raider: The Darkness
by Roxas Kennedy 00
Summary: Lara gets an order to find three swords that belonged to the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Familiar? An crossover between Tomb Raider and Devil May Cry, enjoy!
1. Mission 1: It begins

**Mission 1:**

**It Begins...**

**Trailer:**

_Lara got job to find three swords that belonged to Sparda. She broke up in the office of devil hunter, and she finds first clue that will bring her to one city..._

You've heard of it, haven't you? The legend of Sparda?

When I was young, my father would tell me stories about it.

Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his ownkind for the sake of the human race.

With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and

sealed the evil entity off from our human world.

But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trappedon the other side.

I never believed it.

I thought it was just a child's fairytale.

I discover that the so-called legend wasn't a myth at all.

Sparda existed. How do I know? Well...

I got this, so called, job, to retrieve three swords of Sparda. But I also met some interesting people and found my lost friend...

Well, this is how it begun...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You suck at cheating. Drop dead!" I wrote at chat center when I was playing Stick Arena Ballistick and i closed the game.

That realy pissed me off. I dragged myself to bed and closed my eyes. After three seconds someone went to my bedroom and I heard...

''LAAAAARAAA, WAAKE UPP!!!'' I heard terrible black man's voice. Oh, it's just Zip.

''What do you want? Don't you see I'm dying beacuse I'm bored?''

''Well, not anymore! You've got some work to do!''

I ran down the hall to the computer room. Alister already showed me a marked page in book and web page.

''What's this?'' I looked the page. It bringed me some memories, beacuse my father told me the stories about Sparda, and that was the page from book about him.

''And I looked also on web page.

''DISCOVERED CLUES ABOUT SPARDA!'' I read the title.

''Scrool down, Lara. There is something interesting.'' Alister said.

''...on drawings were also clues about the Sparda's weapons. The people from the village that were here when the stone was discovered, they could read that there were three swords of Sparda and their names:

Sparda

Rebellion

Yamato...''

''And this is it?'' I asked

''Umm... yeah?''

''And how I am suposed to find those if I don't know where to look?''

''Well, you can always ask all your friends.''

''What should I ask them?''

''I think there is a code on this page. Maybe they cana decode it.''

''Good thinking. I'm on my way.''

**Half hour later...**

I was driving through London streets, when i got an call.

''Who is it?'' I asked nervously.

''It's Alister. Listen, I know where you can start.''

''Where?''

''In New York. Sparda had two sons, Dante and Vergil. They both survived until today, beacuse, they were half demons, hal humans. And Dante haves an office.''

''What is it called?''

''Devil May Cry.''

''What a decorative name. I'm on my way!''

**In New York...**

I was going through the streets of Big Apple. And, of course, I lost.

But I found my goal. On the end of one street, I looked the big sign: Devil May Cry.

I got there and tried to open door. Darn. Locked.

Luckily, I had a piece of metal string, and I made lockpick and I entered in.

There wasn't nobody in. And any swords that I was looking for. But I noticed that that Dante lived in mess. Pizza boxes, soda cans, magazines, and everything was everywhere. I looked in drawers.

Darn! I didn't found anything. I was just leaving, when I heard someone.

''Dante? Are you here?''. I run to bathroom.

''Don't tease me around, I know you're here!'' she said again.

I waited for moment, and she God!

I decided to spy on tommorow. Next day, I runned to the office and hide in backstreet and looked through window. I saw Dante and some other women.

''That trip to Europe was hard!'' I heard woman talking.

''Well, it wasn't to me.'' said Dante.

''How could you know that? I'm lady!''

''Oh good, you're here.'' I saw another woman inside.

''I have an job for you two.''

''Already?''

I've catched only this:

''It's about an group called the Order of the Sword.''

''The Order of the sword, huh?''

''Yes. Are you familiar with them?'

''Sorry. Religion and I don' mix.''

''It's a small congregation that gathers in the castle town of Fortuna. I guess the only people who would have heard of it are the ones who take interest in this type of thing.''

''Like you?''

''Exactly. So just how much do you know about Sparda?''

I got the right person. Anyway, here is what did they talk about next:

''Well, from what I can figure there's a lot of confusion surrounding him.''

''The story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord of the city long ago. The people who live there today take these legends as truth and worship him... Just like a god.''

''They worship a demon as a god?''

''Peaceful worship can't be condemned, but the real problem is the Order. Lately they've been running amok, catching demons and have even butted in on some of my jobs.''

''Maybe they're starting a zoo.''

''Not just demons. They've also been targeting Devil Arms, like the ones you have.''

''OK then, a museum. So what?''

''Well what if their intentions are foul and there's a diabolical plan behind these apparently random acts?''

''Well then I'd have something to keep me occupied and- Trish!''

He looks around for her, but she has disappeared. On the wall he and Lady spot her message: ''See you there''

That was enough for me to catch. I went out and i drived to Fortuna. Zip called me again:

''Lara! Got any clues?''

''Yes, and I'm going where is my clue.'' I responded and closed my phone...

**IN NEXT EPISODE:**

_Lara arrives at Fortuna, but she will have problems: she stucked in prision, and she mets an friend of her when she escapes, and you will meet Nero, the young knight of the Order._


	2. Mission 2: Hunter's shadow sorta

**Mission 2:**

**Hunter's shadow...sorta**

**Trailer:**

_Sooo Lara heads to Fortuna, but she will have trouble with prision, friends and one very interesting character! Who is it? Find out now!_

**NOTE: Since the first chapter was written in FP (First Person), I'll continue to write this story in TP (Third Person). Why? Beacuse it would help me later in this story.**

Lara tought she was going nowhere. Why? Beacuse she's heading to Fortuna, and God knows where it is! She's been driving for hours and hours, but no luck. Finaly, she remembered that she was whole time in Britian! Imagine that anger when she found out! I can't. Anyways, after she gone to her private helicopter (and waited another few hours), she finally managed to get to Fortuna.

At first, she didn't touth anything special about it. It looked like one of these port towns, but when she looked that they still live in Medieval (it's not THAT bad! They have cars and technology things, right?) she got confused. Luckily for little time. Then, she remembered to go somewhere! Only problem was where. She decided to go to church. But not INSIDE. Instead, she was watching from the roof through glass window. The first thing that fell in her sight (except of all of that people) was this bigass statue of some guy. Deciding to do something helpful, she decided to listen what is priest ( Sanctus, in case that preists in Fortuna are called with different name) saying.

''2,000 years ago... the Dark Knight Sparda, turned against his demon bretheren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Though despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice. If the events of that terrible time were to reoccur, the fusing of both the demonic and human realms, we, weak humans, would have no means by which to oppose our submission.'' he said.

Lara also noticed one guy who was different from the others. He had completley white hair (like Dante), some strange badass clothes (long Blue jacket andddd... uhm... ah, red... something, yea yea). She figured out he was bored by noticing he was listening to MP3 player (oh yeah, who else wouldn't be bored from priest's speech (I'm just kidding, don't get me wrong)). She also noticed some girl in white that's approaching him. Before she sat, she noticed something on the seat. It was something like present or whatever. Anyways, those are boring facts from DMC4 that everyone who played it knows (if you didn't, get outa here before I kick your ass!) . Anyways, in one moment, priest said:

''And so I ask you to unite! And pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray!''

First, the priest claps his hands (he was NOT amused by something). Then, everyone else in the church done the same thing. Well, that guy didn't. He just stand up and told something to that girl. Well, we don't know what since you can't hear through glass THAT far! Anyways, in one moment, something happend. Lara got to see it in last moment, beacuse she fell asleep. What was it? Well...

It was so quiet in the church, you could hear a fly flying. Well, you COULD if that guy wasn't talking. Anyways, they were praying, until some badass bursted through glass. He landed exactly in front of priest (Wooot). ''This is realy wierd way to meet someone'' Lara tought. But! No. WORSE! That guy took out a gun at MADAFAKING SHOT THE PRIEST!! WTF!? And when Lara taught could it been worse, she found out that the faking murderer was Dante, the guy who's been followed by her. ''Oh great, son of Sparda became a murderer!''

It was quiet in one second, but in another people were screaming, everyone was running and other crap that usualy happens in situations where you kill someone in front of people. Unfortuneatly, Lara was one of them, but without screams. She jumped off the roof, only to land on one of the persons that were running out of church. Everybody gathered around her. They were staring eachother until someone shouted:

''She's not from here, SHE MUST BE WITH THAT KILLA!''

''Oh shit.''

She jumped out of public, only to be grabbed by one of the guards who heard that madafaking person.

And she finnished being in jail. Fuck.

**MEANWHILE...**

While Lara was in prision, two persons were out. A woman and a guy to be precise.

''Are you shure about this, Nathan?'' Asked a woman.

Woman looked like one of those actresses of office porno movies, but not soo like them. She had blue jacket, blue skirt, long black hair and pair of gloves on hands.

''Uhm, yea. If we rescue her, she could tell us where this Dante guy is.'' said Nathan.

Nathan Connway (his full name) was an demon hunter also, but not as that fameous as Dante. But when he found out Dante was a demon, Boy, was he happy! Oh yea, i forgot a description. Uhm, same black long hair, Black no-sleeved jacket over red shirt and jeans (any fan of Tomb Raider should know who wore the same clothes). Anyways, Nathan decided to look in the bag he took with.

Meanwhile in prision, Lara was running in circles with singing ''You Spin Me Round''. After a while, she heard someone outside:

''Hey, you!''

Lara was confused.

''Me?''

''Yes you! See that rope?''

There was a part of rope on the window.

''Yeah.''

''Tie it on that metallic strap.''

''Hmmh, okay, what now?''

''Step back.''

''Oh, okayyyy... Wait a minute, you're not thinking abou..''

Before she finished her sentence, she was looking at the hole in wall.

''...t rescuing me.'' she finished.

But the person on the other side wasn't Nathan, it was one weeery known person.

''Kurtis?''

It was realy him!

''Listen, I will tell you later every thing, but now come with me. There is something that you need to know.''

He ran somewhere and Lara had to follow him. When they ran away, Nathan came.

''Oh shoot, somebody already rescued her!''

He looks at the enterance.

''Oh great, I can still se them! Come on, Valentine!''

**LET'S GET TO THE MOMENT AFTER THE PEOPLE BEGUN TO RAN EVERYWHERE IN CHURCH.**

So, after Dante killed the priest, a million of guards came to defeat him, but he killed them one by one.

That guy (Nero, btw.) grabbed that girl (Kirye, btw.) and ran to the enterance, but she shouted ''Credo!'' and ran to the guy that was her brother.

As KYRIE rushes towards CREDO, she is knocked over by a body flying into her, and she stares up at DANTE in fear. Angered, NERO runs up to DANTE and kicks him in the face. WRYYYYYYYY!

After exchanging a few bullets and sword swings, they end up on the statue of Sparda, facing each other with a gun in hand.

''NERO!!''

''Kirye, Go with your brother and get outta here! '' said Nero.

''I will return with help! You stall him until then!'' Credo said, and they ran to the enterance.

''I won't hold my breath.''

**IN NEXT EPISODE:**

_Nero and Dante got in epic fight! Lara and Kurtis ran to the church, but they finish fighting with bunch of demons. Meanwhile, Nathan and Valentine sneak into the church. What do they do? Stay tuned until the next episode!_


End file.
